I'm so angry
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: Private is so angry. So angry hat he'll practice fighting while he's injured! The only one that can save him from this new attitude is Skipper! A one shot with diffrent povs.


"So where's private?" Skipper asked kowalski. It had been a week since another fight with the rat king. Private got the most beat up though and hadn't been talking to anyone. In fact, he gos out to the park early in the morning and doesn't come back til midnight.

"He's probably in the park where he's been for a week." Kowalski suggested the most obvious answer. He didn't even look up from the invention he was working on. But then when skipper didn't reply, kowalski looked up at him. He stared skipper straight in the eye.

Kowalski's pov

I looked skipper straight in the eye and said, "We're all worried skipper. But we haven't done anything yet. I don't think he'll listen to me, but I know he'll listen to you." Skipper still stared at me with empty eyes.

"He doesn't need me," I said as I looked back at my new invention, "He needs a dad."

It was true. I knew private thought skipper was like a dad. And skipper thought that private was like a son. I knew private liked me as a friend. But right now, private needed more than a friend. He needed someone who understood him. He needs a dad.

I smiled slightly as I saw skipper leave the hq.

Skipper's pov

Kowalski was right, not that I'm surprised. Ever since that battle with the rat king, something had happened to him. He had gotton angry. And if private gets angry, then something really bad must have happened to him. Private getting angry was like rico building something sciency.

At last I got to the park. It was such a beautiful day out today. The sun was shining so brightly, and it was only early in the morning. The trees looked amazing and the leaves were a wonderful shade of green.

"Private!" I yelled. But I quickly stopped yelling. I didn't want private to think that I wanted to help. When your really angry like private, you don't want help. So I decided to just scan the whole park. Hoping to find private.

Private's pov

I hate everyone! I f skipper knew how I felt he wouldn't be bothering me. Everytime I come home it's the same thing. 'Where were you?' 'Are you alright?' 'Why don't you stay here with us?' I got even more angry. Everyone thought I needed help. Nobody would just leave me alone!

I started to kick the nearest tree with my spraned foot. It started to hurt and sting, but I ignored the pain. But after a few minutes, I gave in. I fell to the ground and held my foot in my two flipper's.

Then I did something I wouldn't do in a long time. I cried. But it wasn't crying so that I'll start uncontrollably cry. I just sat there and sobbed. I sobbed in pain from my stinging foot. But I also sobbed for how angry I've gotton. It wasn't like me. I was always the sweet one of the team. But maybe that was the reason. I was tired of being only known as the cute or sweet one.

No that wasn't it.

Skipper's pov

I can't believe I saw private cry. It wasn't like him to cry, or be angry for that matter. I curse the rat king. He did this to private. He told private that he was useless, and the weakest member of the team.

"My life is pointless," I heard private mutter. I was shocked. Poointless? How could he think that. Ok, now I'm really gonna kill he rat king. Why would he to this to private.

Again, private stood up. His foot was still stinging though, I could tell. He started to pound his foot against another tree. He cried out in pain everytime he hit it though.

That's it, I can't stand this any longer. I walked towards him and said, "Hey private." He immeadiatly turned around and growled.

"What are you doing here!" He demanded, "Why can't you leave me alone!" He walked off, but I grabbed him before he get away. I could him struggling to get out of my hold. But I still held on.

"Private, what's bothering you?" I asked. "You've never acted like this before. Please, you have to get whatever off your back." Private turned away from me, but I kept going. "Your not weak private, and your life isn't pointless. Your leg has been pounding against a tree, with you enduring it's pain. Private, I couldn't be able to do that."

Private still turned away from me. Just a few more words and he'd be letting it all out. "Please private," I begged, "We need the old private back. We need you to come back."

That did it. The dam broke. He was hugging against me and crying. He was blubbering like a little baby penguin. He sobbed and cried. I smiled, knowing that private would soon be the old private we knew and loved. I hugged him back as he cried.

"Skipper?" He finally asked after his sobs quieted down.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why'd you let me join the team?" He asked. "I was so young when I did."

"Because, one is a loner, two is a couple, three is a crowd," I looked at private for the last one. "But four is a team." Private smiled back at me and started to hug me again.


End file.
